fukigen_na_mononokeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakae Ashiya
Sakae Ashiya is the father of Hanae Ashiya and a (former) employee of the Mononokean. Appearance Sakae has golden hair and eyes, though this is revealed to be through the use of dye and contacts. Personality From his appearances thus far, Sakae is shown to mutter frequently, and have a lazed, indifferent character. Story He was first mentioned in Chapter 48 by Nara after Hanae pulled a demon off of her back. His first appearance was in Chapter 49 during a flashback. Hanae first meets him when he is young during Christmas. Sakae disappears the next day, never to be seen again. Hanae's older sister believes that he abandoned his family. Not much is known about that day he suddenly vanished. According to Haruitsuki's research into Aoi-sama record's in Chapter 51 and the recounts of the Mononokean, there was an incident 16 years ago. While on a job, Aoi-sama came back injured after disappearing for many hours. When the Mononokean scroll questioned what had happened, Aoi-sama responds "I watched a cat die", then they wept. The cat referrers to Sakae, as he was secretly employed with Aoi-sama since he was human, and so in Aoi-sama's records they inserted Sakae as a metaphor, being a cat. For some unknown reason, 3 years later, Aoi-sama disguised himself as Sakae and went to visit the Ashiya family on Christmas eve and left a doodled heart in their records for that day. When Ashiya been possessed by Sasa and thought that he killed Abeno in chapter 55, Sakae appears in Ashiya's subconscious and tells him that if he keeps this up he will be killed and possess Ashiya's body. He uses his influence and tells Sasa to "disappear". As Sasa starts screaming that he doesn't want to disappear, a memory of his meeting with Sakae was shown, in which Sasa begs Sakae to spare his life, but Sakae, deeming him untrustworthy, decided to seal Sasa inside the shrine. After Sasa disappears, Sakae starts to fall asleep, losing his hold on Hanae, but Abeno orders him to stay up and says that he has two things to ask. Sakae told him to hurry since he already at his limits, so Abeno asked if the one who sealed Sasa was him. He replies vaguely as he doesn't remember, but says if Abeno says it, then it must be so. He then appears to be losing concouness, asking "what the other thing is?" Abeno then thanks him for save Hanae as Sakae falls asleep. Trivia * Though he has exorcised numerous yokai with his influence, he never tried sealing until he decided to test it on Sasa. Gallery Chapter 48 Page 33-34.png|Nara describes the similarities between Abeno and Sakae Chapter 49 Page 13-14.png|Aoi-sama disguised as Sakae on CHristmas eve Chapter 51 Page 13-14.png|Abeno's research - Part 1 Chapter 51 Page 17-18.png|Abeno's research - Part 2 Chapter 51 Page 19-20.png|Abeno's research - Part 3 Sakae and Hanae.png|''Sakae appears before Hanae.'' Sakae's Posession.jpg|''Sakae possesses Hanae.'' Sakae seals Sasa.png|''Sakae seals Sasa.'' Category:Characters Category:Male